Sigu
Sigu(シグ Shigu) is a Cobra-like Mechasaurus who appears in episode 9 of Getter Robo. It’s name could also translate as Shigu. Appearance Sigu has the appearance of a humanoid Cobra with gray limbs and a dark blue body. In it’s second body, Sigu is equipped with red wings underneath it’s arms. Biography Emperor Gore gets his general, Latola, to go out and fight against Getter Robo. Using the Mechasaurus Sigu, Latola gets normal moutians to erupt like volcanoes, causing lava to flow all over. When Michiru is sent to investigate in her jet, she finds Sigu. Sigu attacks her as she flies. Ryoman, Hayato, and Musashi arrive in their Getter Machines and help out Michiru. Latola is revealed to be piloting Sigu and has the Mechasaurus step into the lava. Since they can't fight in the lava, the three form into Getter-1. The two giants fight each other until Getter-1 uses Getter Tomahawk. Latola has Sigu shoot it's Heat Beam, but it has no effect on the Getter Tomahawk, much to his shock. Getter Robo manages to chop off Sigu's left arm off. Before Getter-1 can chop off another, Sigu coils around the right arm with it's neck. Sigu then fires it's Heat Beam to overheat Getter Robo. Ryoma manges to free Getter-1 and flies up in the air. Getter-1 then fires the Getter Beam, prompting Latola to fire Sigu's Eye Lasers to fight against the attack. However, Ryoma uses this chance to use Tomahawk Boomerang and strikes Sigu's chest. Sigu's body explodes, but Latola manages to escape by having the head eject from the body. Now looking like regular Cobra, Latola tries to escape from Getter-1. However, he ends up at a dead end and has to abandon Sigu. Latola nearly falls in the lava, but Ryoma saves him and allows him to escape in Sigu. Latola begs Emperor Gore another chance, so he gives him one. So Sigu arrive back to the surface with Sigu in another body with wings. Whe Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi go to fight him, Sigu appears behind them, now having the ability to fly, and attacks them. They try to form into Getter-1, but Latola gets Sogu to Attack them and interrupt their combination. So the three fly into the water when pass over it and complete the combination. Ryoma tries to use the same trick before to destroy Sigu, but Latola catches on and has Sigu hit the Tomahawk Boomerang back with it's tail. Sigu grabs a hold on Getter-1 and brings them to a nearby volcano to overheat them. Ryoma manages to break the hold and tries to destroy the cockpit with the Getter Tomahawk. After a struggle, Latola presses a button that causes that volcano that they're in to erupt. Getter-1 gets thrown out of the volcano by the eruption. Latola then gets Sigu to use the Getter Tomahawk to chop off Getter-1's right arm for payback. Despite being in no position to fight back, the three manage to continue to stand in order to protect the city from the lava flow. On seeing this and remember how they spared his life, Latola is won over by their hearts. So he gets Sigu to destroy a rock formation that plugs up the lava flow. Seeing the betrayal, Emperor Gore activates a time bomb that was placed inside Latola. Accepting his fate, Latola has Sigu fly off in the distance so Getter-1 won't get caught in the explosion and the bomb detonates, destroying Latola and Sigu. Powers/Abilties Heat Beam: Sigu can shoot a red heat beam from his mouth. Neck Stretch: Sigu can stretch his neck in a long length. Eye Lasers: Sigu can shoot lasers from his eyes. Body Change: Sigu can change it's body for a another one. Without another body, Sigu looks like a regular-looking Cobra. Flight: With it's 2nd body, Sigu can fly in the air. Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju